The Second Magus Killer
by hahayes
Summary: Kiritsugu really wanted to save Illya. He wanted it so badly that he trained his adoptive son, Shirou, to be something more than a third rate magus. Here, Shirou never wished to become a Hero who would save everyone, here, Shirou wanted to be his vision of how the Magus Killer should have been, someone who would save his sister and protect those who he sees as worth of protecting.
1. Shirou's Background (1 of 2)

"Shirou, I'm not a normal magus. I'm the Magus Killer, and you're going to be the next one. That's the only way to save Illya"

OOOOOOOOOO

"What? No, you shouldn't turn your nerves into circuits, if you continue doing that you will kill yourself. Let me check something...Hpmh, I was right, you have Magic Circuits of your own, 27 mid quality Magic Circuits to be accurate. Well, we are lucky that I found them soon. If I didn't they would have become of low quality with the time"

OOOOOOOOOO

"First, I'm going to teach you Structural Analysis. Most magi say that it's useless, but if you know how to use it, Structural Analysis can be a really useful tool"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Well, let's continue with the next thing. Reinforcement"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Not bad...Continue training with your reinforcement in those lamps"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Shirou, you're ready to the next level. I'm going to teach you how to reinforce your body to it's limits. Pay attention, this is dangerous"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hmph, you're much better than I expected. In a 3 months or so you should be in a really good level with the reinforcement"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to break in Bound Fields without being detected and how to create some basic ones of your own"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Not bad at all...You should be able to sneak into most magi workshop and erect some basic Bounded Fields now"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, Shirou, now I'm going to teach you alteration. This should be harder than reinforcement so don't get disappointed if you're bad with it at the start"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hmph, in 2 months or so you should be in an aceptable level with the Alteration. You don't have much talent with it so we should leave it at that"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Shirou, come here. Do you remember your Origin and Affinity? Yes, both of them used to be 'fire' but look at this. It seems that somehow now both of them are 'sword'. I don't know how this happened, but it probably has something to do with Avalon"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Well, Shirou, now I'm going to teach you projection. It's useless in battle but it will help you to learn how to control your prana better"

OOOOOOOOOO

"What? No, projection isn't supposed to do that, let me see it...Shirou, you've created a new magecraft. A normal projection shouldn't last for more than a few minutes, and this sword you 'projected' is far too good to be a projection. Tell me how you did it"

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I see...so you used more steps than usual. And combined with your talent with Structural Analysis and unusual Affinity and Origin you did a much more durable protection...This may have an use in combat...Shirou, you're going to start sparring with Taiga in the dojo starting tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Shirou, I want you to have this. It's called _Thompson Contender_ and those ten bullets are called _Origin Bullets_. Any magus would die if you attacked them with this if they were using their Magic Circuits. Be careful with the _Origin Bullets_ , you only have ten and I can't make you more.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, this is the last thing I'm going to give you, Shirou. I'm going weaker because Angra Mainyu's curse every day...I probably don't have more than a month. You're going to need this more than I and with Avalon inside your body you should be able to survive to the operation. Shirou, I'm going to give you the Emiya Magic Crest"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Shirou, listen carefully, you're going to become the Second Magus Killer and you're going to save your sister from the Einzbern. Never forget this, in order to save someone you have to kill other one. You can't save everyone, no matter how hard you try...

"...I'm proud of you, son. Please don't repeat the same mistakes that your old man did when he was younger"

After that, Kiritsugu closed his eyes and never opened them again.

OOOOOOOOOOO

 _After Kiritsugu's death. Shirou is 12 years old._

Shirou was bored. He shouldn't be at school, he should be saving Illya, or killing some Dead Apostles, or _ANYTHING_ else.

School was bored and it won't help him to become the Magus Killer at all.

However, that didn't mean that Shirou had absolutely nothing to do there.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think are doing?" Shirou asked with no small amount of hostility.

Seven bullies were mocking a purple haired girl obviously younger than them. She was covered in bruises

 _'They even punched her...'_

"Oh fuck is that guy! Boss, what do we do now?!" One of the bullies asked, obviously afraid of Shirou.

Shirou didn't blame him. After all, he had a hobby in kicking the bullies asses and he was well known for that in his school.

One of the bullies, the boss, Shirou supposed, answered "Let's kick his ass. We are seven and he's just one. No matter how good this guy is he can't beat all of us at the same time"

"Yes, boss!" All the others bullies said at the same time

 _'These guys really want to die..._ Shirou sighed

"Well then, and here I thought we could have resolved this peacefully..."

After those words Shirou did a quick reinforcement in his body. While his father told him to not to use magecraft in public nobody would notice a little of reinforcement, and if he didn't practice he would get rusty.

The bullies didn't have a chance. In less than fifteen seconds all of them were in the floor begging for mercy.

"P-please stop!" One of them cried.

"Oh? And why should I? Why shouldn't I send all of you to the hospital right now?" He said

"P-please no! We will be good but please don't harm us anymore!" Another one cried.

"Agh, that's no funny..." Shirou muttered to himself. In one hand he liked to make bad people suffer, like how he was going to make the Einzbern suffer for all they did to Illya and Kiritsugu, but in the other hand he understood that these guys were just some random idiots that thought it would be funny to mock a younger girl, that they weren't some kind of magical monster who wanted to destroy the world or something like that.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shirou asked to the girl. In the moment he turned his back to them the bullies escaped.

"W-why?" The girl replied with another question.

"Why what? I don't need a reason to help someone in trouble. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Sakura Matou...erm, what's your name, Senpai?"

Shirou didn't know what to do now. His father told him that he should be careful near the Matou and the Tohsaka, as they were both families of magi. But...this girl looked so _harmless_...there was no way that she was a magus, right?

"I'm Shirou Emiya, nice to meet you Sakura" Shirou said with a little smile. "Well, I think I have to go now, see ya!"

But when Shirou turned his back to her she cried:

"Wait! Please don't go!" When Shirou looked back at her, she noticed how she shouted in the middle of the school gate while she blushed deeply and tried to avoid his gaze. "Er, I mean...Would you like to have dinner at my house after school, Senpai? You know, if you want to and your parents don't have a problem with it..."

"Sure, why not? I guess I would have to ask Fuji-nee first if I can go but I will probably be there, bye Sakura-san!" He said and started running to classes.

When Shirou disappeared from her sight, only one thought remained in Sakura's mind.

 _'He helped me...He doesn't hate me...'_

And with those words, the first smile in five years appeared in Sakura's face.

OOOOOOOOO

 _After school_

"Hey, Fuji-nee, you will have to eat alone tonight. I have somewhere to go" Shirou said to his self-proclaimed 'Big Sister' while she entered to the Emiya residence.

"WHAT?! NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING, SHIROU?!" Taiga roared to her 'little brother'.

"As I said before, I'm going to eat somewhere else. Also, would you be so kind to lower your voice?" Shirou rolled his eyes.

"Oh? And where is this 'somewhere else'? A girl's house?!" Taige screamed at him

"Actually..."

"OH NO! MY PRECIOUS SHIROU-CHAN CHANGED HIS ONEE-SAMA FOR A GIRL! WHY SHIROU?! WHY????!!!!"

"Goddammit Fuji-nee! I'm not replacing you by anything! I barely know her and was HER idea, not mine! I'm out!" After that, Shirou took his leave from the house.

"Hmph, you used to be so polite and kind. Since Kiritsugu's death you keep behaving like this. What happened to you, Shirou?" _'Though I may have said a little too much...'_

OOOOOOOOO

"Tch, what's her problem?" While it was true that Shirou's temper had been much shorter than usual since Kiritsugu's death, he had a reason to be angry this time.

Taiga was always like that, screaming and jumping to stupid conclusions before Shirou could even talk, and Shirou was starting to get sick of it.

Don't get him wrong. He loved Taiga (As his sister, obviously) and he would die protecting her if he had to, but that didn't mean that he liked everything about her.

When he arrived to Sakura's house (Not like he noticed that he forgot to ask her where it was and that he only knew it because all his father's warnings about Zouken Matou), he knocked the door and waited.

After a few moments, an old man opened the doors.

"Ah, you should be Sakura's guest, my name is-"

"I know who you are, Zolgen Makiri, save your excuses for someone else" Shirou interrupted him before he could even end.

"Oh? And with who I'm speaking, then?" The old Makiri asked.

"...The _Second_ Magus Killer" Shirou answered after a few moments.

"I see, I didn't know that _him_ had a son..." Zouken Matou/Zolgen Makiri said.

"Well, every day you learn something new, right? I'm going to help Sakura-san in the kitchen" Then, Shirou entered the house leaving Zouken alone.

"I wonder whatyour son can do, Kiritsugu Emiya..."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 _AN:_ Hey there, this is the last story I would be working at the same time. " _With Wings And A Mind Of Steel_ ", _"The Crimson Saber", and "The Second Magus Killer"_ will be my only fics by now.

I don't write them one by one because my mind doesn't work like that. If I have to concentrate in just ONE thing, I can't. However, when I'm doing multiple things somehow I do it faster, don't ask why.

Well, tell me what you think about this one. Also, I forgot to add the AN to the first chapter of " _The Crimson Saber"_ , sorry for that :P

Update: I received a review and I wanted to respond as fast as possible.

You asked me why Shirou said that he was The Magus Killer, right? Well, there was no point in lying to Zouken about that. In the moment he heard to name "Emiya" it was impossible for him to mistook Shirou for someone who wasn't Kiritsugu's son. What were the possibilities of an "Emiya" who wasn't related to The Magus Killer to live in _Fuyuki_ of all places? It was preferable to not lie to him, in the long run lying to Zouken would have made the things worst.


	2. Shirou's background (2 of 2)

_A few months later (Shirou is still twelve years old)_

Rin Tohsaka was _pissed._ Not only someone have been using magecraft in the school MORE THAN ONCE but that person always escaped before she could track them.

It had already happened _thirty_ times before and not even once she could find the culprit. It was her duty as the Second Owner of Fuyuki City to keep magecraft as a secret to the normal people, and now an _idiot_ was using magecraft in public!

Fortunately, she hadn't hear about any rumors of giant rings of fire or weird things like that, so whatever magecraft was used it was probably something subtle like Structural Analysis or Reinforcement. But even then, it was still magecraft, and she couldn't allow to someone to use it not caring about the consequences.

And what made things even worse was the fact that aside from Zouken Matou, Kirei, herself and maybe Sakura there shouldn't be any magus in Fuyuki...That was enough to truly worry her.

Rin was never good sensing and tracking prana, she was slightly better than your average magus. That was probably the only conventional magecraft in which she wasn't much better than most magi of her age. Having affinity with the five elements and the Tohsaka family Magic Crest it could be said that Rin was arguably the most talented magus of her generation. But sensing faint traces of prana like these? She couldn't do that.

And that's why even if he hated to do it, she asked for _his_ help.

"Rin, the trace leads this way. Truly, how couldn't you do this on your own?" Kirei Kotomine said with that irritating smirk of his while pointing in a direction with his right hand.

"Shut up you stupid fake priest. Leave me alone and do your damn job" Rin answered while glaring at Kirei. Rin truly hated him and didn't see a reason for him to stay if he had already done his part. Really, the less time he was around her the better place the world would be.

"Are you sure you don't need my help with this? An unknown magus could be a threat to a little girl like you after all" Though he said the last part with sarcasm, he truly meant it. He couldn't afford to let Rin die _yet._ He still had plans for her future after all. Plans about her finding about who killed her father for example. The look on her face would make it absolutely worth it.

"Agh! Leave me in peace damn it!" Anyone who saw her could tell that shw was obviously near her limits. Really, the priest knew how to get under her skin better than anyone else.

"Fine, fine. Why are you so hostile? I'm only trying to be a good guardian and take care of you. If you want it so badly I'm on my way then, but be careful" Kirei offered her one of his amused smirks and took his leave.

 _'Agh, the nerve of that man!'_

OOOOOOOOO

After her little ' _talk'_ with the priest, Rin walked in the direction Kirei had pointed before leaving.

She walked through the streets of Miyama town in the way that Kirei told her to go, and couldn't help but take a good look at the place.

It was something really rare for her to be in this part of Fuyuki, and that was because she didn't need to. There was absolutely nothing in there aside from houses and a little groceries shop. The houses were in their totality Japanese-Style, not even one of them had the look of a Western-Style place like her own house.

She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but she thought it would be _interesting_ to live in a house like those at least.

She kept walking until she sensed something. Bounded Fields, three of them to be accurate.

All of them were located in a Japanese-Style (Not like it surprised her anyway) mansion at the end of the street. It was large, not as large as her house but it was still really damn big. It had the size of a small or even a middle size inn. She couldn't sense nor hear anything in it aside from the Bounded Fields, so at least one of them was probably to keep magical and mundane people without paying too much attention to it unless they were just in front of it. (Pretty much like Rin was right now)

To do something like that the magus who erected the Bounded Fields had to be fairly good in it, not that much but still better than an average first generation magus.

' _So the one who did this isn't any weak_ _guy'_ Rin concluded.

Going by the Bounded Fields, an sneak attack was probably impossible, she would be detected before she could even try anything. So, she decided to go with the direct approach and knocked the door.

She was surprised when the door opened with her knock as it was unlocked and there was no one there. As it was already night (Eleven o'clock to be accurate) she hadn't expected that. Who would leave their door opened at such hour?

 _'Someone who was expecting to be attacked...'_

That thought send shivers down her spine. Could it be that the magus already knew about her and prepared for her arrival? No...it couldn't be. She hadn't trespassed the Bounded Fields yet and she hadn't sense any familiar, so there was no possible way for the Magus to know about her. It had to be a coincidence.

So, while getting ready to turn on her Magic Circuits at any moment, she entered the house.

" _Trace...On"_

 _thud!!_

And then everything went black.

OOOOOOOOO

When Rin woke up she was in an old shed. Tools, papers and random objects were lying on the floor. And in the middle of it, there was a Magic Circle, and she was lying in the middle of it tied to a broken table that was at the end of the room by her four limbs.

She tried to activate her Magic Circuits to escape and-

"Don't bother. I made sure the Circle won't let you do that"

-a male voice spoke from her right side.

How?! She didn't sense _anything_. Not like before when she couldn't track it because the trace was too weak, no. Right now she didn't sense _anything at all._ Whoever this person was, he was very good at hiding his prana.

She moved her head to where she had heard the voice and saw _him_. He was hardly thirteen years old, he was probably the same age as her. He had auburn red hair with several strands of the purest white she had ever seen. Not like the grayish white hair of old people, no, this white was as white as the snow, and it looked complelytly natural.

He also had bicolor eyes. One of them was as golden as the most bright gold, and the other one was as grey as any steel. His skin was also weird. The major part of it had the color of a standard Japanese male would have, however, he had some places in it much more tanned than the others, like his neck.

He had a well-marked body because all his muscles, though it wasn't like the body of a bodybuilder, it was the body of a fighter. His hands were also full of calluses, something that felt completely _wrong_ in a person of his age.

Then, he spoke and took Rin out of her trance.

"Now, would you please be so kind to explain me why you broke into my home?"

"I-I...Please don't kill me!" She actually screamed. It may had been how intimidating his face looked or how he took her down without much effort, but Rin couldn't calm herself and insult him in the face like she would have done. This boy...he completely frightened her.

The boy deadpanned at her "If I wanted to kill you, you would've been dead the moment you passed out. Isn't it obvious?" He said and judging by how his hands were trying to rise upwards he was probably resisting the urge to face palm.

"R-right, sorry" Rin said before she knew she was even talking.

He sighed and looked at her eyes "You didn't even know what the hell you were doing, right? Let me give you a piece of advice, fighting an opponent who you know absolutely nothing about is like asking to be killed. You're lucky, as I don't see a reason to kill you _right now_ , however, if something about this reaches that priest's ears you're dead, understood?"

 _*Gulp*_ "So...you're going to let me go?" Rin asked. She couldn't believe her own behavior. She was the Tohsaka family head, not some scared little girl! But this boy...there was something _wrong_ with him, like if something was _missin_ _g_ in his behavior. It was something that Rin couldn't place and it trulyfrightened her.

"As I said before I don't see a reason to kill you right now, but that doesn't mean that if you attack me again I will let you live again" He said while cutting the ropes that tied her to the broken table with a sword that Rin never noticed him having there.

There wasn't nothing espacial about the sword. It wasn't even a Mystic Code, it was just a well-made mundane sword. Why would a magus bother buying mundane swords? Rin didn't know.

When he ended cutting the ropes, he extended his left hand to her like if he was trying to help her to get up.

Rin didn't touch his hand, it could be easily a trap, (Though at that moment she didn't understand that if he wanted she would have died at least ten times since she woke up) so she got up on her own.

He sighed, as he was obviously aware of how easy would have been to kill her if he wanted to.

Rin blushed and screamed at him "What?! It's not like I'm going to trust you even if you're letting me go!"

"Hmph, and now she's a tsundere. Can't say that I expected that" He muttered to himself but-

"I heard you!"

-she heard him.

"Emiya" He said after sighing again

"What?" Rin, who had already calmed down asked. She was obviously confused at his sudden change of topic.

"I'm telling you that you can call me Emiya. My name is Shirou Emiya" He had to resist the urge to face palm again.

"Oh...I'm Tohsaka, Rin Tohsaka" Rin said trying hard to not to blush at her reaction.

"Yeah I already know that..." Shirou said being careful that she couldn't hear him. Really, tsunderes were one of the worst to deal with. He was starting to regret that he didn't kill her when he had the chance, he was sure that doing that would have stopped multiple headaches from happening in the future.

After that Shirou and Rin walked to the door, Shirou was ready to shoot a rain of swords at her and Rin to explode some jewels in his head. None of them trusted the other enough to lower their guard for even a second.

When they were at the door and Shirou opened it to her to leave, he said "Do you remember our conditions about me letting you go, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I'm not going to tell nobody about you and I'm going to tell Kirei that you were a random magus and I already killed you. And if I don't you're going to hunt me 'til you erase my existence from this world, right?"

He sighed by the (fifth?, sixth?) time in the day before replying "Something between the lines"

After that Rin leaved and left Shirou alone.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have used reinforcement to fight those idiots" He fucked it. Not only the old Makiri knew about him but now also Tohsaka. He should have been more careful, if he hadn't saved Sakura that day Zouken wouldn't knew about him...No, there was no way that saving Sakura had been a mistake, the mistake was that he used reinforcement and now Tohsaka knew about him.

Yes, being discovered by Zouken was unavoidable. There was no other choice aside from helping Sakura that day.

He was grateful that Kotomine didn't know about him yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

3 _years later. Shirou is fifteen years old._

"Emiya! Lead the way!" The executor exclaimed.

Right now Shirou was in his number twenty Dead Apostle Hunting. A few months ago one of his father's contacts in the Church, Ciel-san, called him and asked him if he wanted to participate in some Dead Apostles Huntings, as he had already talked to her in the past and it was clear that he wanted to have real experience in combat.

He took his time to answer. In one hand if he said no he would have lost one good opportunity to gain solid experience in real combat, but in the other hand there was no way that he could hide from Kotomine and the Mage's Association anymore if he started working for the Church.

In the end he said yes, but he didn't become and executor, in the long run it would be better to stay as a freelancer. If he was going to follow his father's steps and save Illya he needed to act as soon as possible.

Illya...That was another thing that he had to take care of. He already traveled to the Einzbern Castle in Germany but the Bounded Field around it was too complex for him to take it down or sneak into it. That Bounded Field was completely out of his league, nothing short of a master in Bounded Fields would be able to sneak into it. And while Shirou had a really good understanding in them, even better than Rin's, he was no master in Bounded Fields.

While his father had contacts in the Church he had none in the Association. Fortunately, Rin could probably find someone to help him with that.

"By here!" Shirou said to the group of five executors that were following him. He was really good tracking prana, Rin even called him a 'prana tracker hound' in the past.

Right now he was leading the group of executors to where the Dead Apostle was hiding. The executors were more than happy to have him in their missions, with him there they usually killed the Dead Apostle much faster than usual.

They found the vampire hiding in the basement of a house, the only house in all the town that wasn't burned by the way. Every single building aside from that was in flames, the executors burned them to kill the Ghouls in the town, somehow the Dead Apostle kept the one he was into from burning.

The vampiric monster had turned every single human in a Ghoul, not even one survived. They had arrived too late, and that only made Shirou's rage increase.

"Ah! Please don't kill me!!" The vampire cried with no small amount of fear.

At his reaction, Shirou projected three Black Keys and throw them to the Apostle's shadow.

The Black Keys were the Church favored weapons, they were incredibly effective killing non-humans and could be used to tie someone to the floor if you throw them to their shadows. They were expecicional weapons in Shirou's opinion.

"Leave this to me" Shirou said to the executors, who already knew what happens when someone unleashes the Magus Killer rage, took a step backwards and left Shirou alone.

"W-why? Don't kill me please!" The Dead Apostle was obviously aware that he was talking to the Magus Killer, and he was truly frightened.

"You know, that's what they thought" _Death_ said to the vampire

"Huh?"

"That's what all the people in the town thought when you killed them. Did you let them live?" _Death_ continued without letting him answer "No, of course you didn't. So, answer me, why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

"I-I...I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" The Dead Apostle cried while sobbing, only to find a Black Key impaled in his chest. "Aghhh!!!!"

"You're sorry?! All those people are DEAD and you're telling me that you're sorry?!" _Death_ kicked the vampire's ribs while shouting at him. "No...you're not sorry at all. You know, I never liked killing, but...

"I _love_ making _monsters_ like you _suffer_ "

The executors out there had to cover their ears as the Dead Apostle screamed of pain for ten minutes until he died.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1 _Year Later. Shirou is sixteen years old._

After his number 100 Dead Apostle Hunt, Shirou had been called by Ciel to see her in Misaki Town. He didn't know why, but he supposed it was because some important mission and she wanted to see him personally.

He was supposed to meet her after her classes in Misaki's Municipal High School, he didn't know why she was there as she wasn't a teenager at all. Probably she was in a mission in the town and needed a cover story, she wasn't a teenager but she looked like one.

So, Shirou waited with his arms crossed and his back against the wall waiting for Ciel in front of Misaki's Municipal High School.

After a few hours or so of waiting, Shirou noticed something. A student that couldn't be older than Shirou, left the school building. But what caught Emiya's attention wasn't that he was leaving school, it was that he looked like he was in pain.

Checking the hour in his cellphone one more time (He had to thank the old man Raiga for that), he ran to the student.

"Is something wrong?" Shirou asked to the student without trying to hide the concern in his voice

"Huh? Nah, I'm fine. This happens time to time, it's an anemia attack" The student replied, but it was obvious for Shirou that he was in pain.

"I see...do you need me to call an ambulance? By the way, I'm Shirou Emiya"

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern anyway. I'm Shiki Tohno" The now identified as Shiki Tohno said.

"Tohno...Could it be that your father is Makihisa Tohno?" Shirou asked. Kiritsugu had told him about the Tohno family one day all those years ago. While they weren't magi, they had demonic blood and could be formidable opponents.

Kiritsugu had met Makihisa Tohno in the past to make some business. It happened that the Tohno knew where to find certain things that Kiritsugu needed, but their relationship was only that. Kiritsugu needed something, Makihisa could find it, Kiritsugu paid him and then they didn't talk until Kiritsugu needed him again.

"Agh, yes. But the old man died a few days ago. Did you know him?" Shiki asked him. It seemed like he didn't like to talk about his father.

"I'm sorry for him. And no, I never met him but my old man used to know him. Tell your sister that Emiya said 'hello', I think she knows about me. Well, are you sure that you don't need any help, Tohno-san? I don't have nothing to do right now"

"Nah, I'm fine. See you later Emiya-san" Shiki said while waving his hand and walking in a direction that Shirou supposed leaded to his house.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 _After classes_

"Until you arrive, Ciel!" Shirou shouted when he saw Ciel leaving the school building.

Ciel glared at him and Shirou couldn't understand...why...

 _'Oh fuck'_

He, a guy who had nothing to do with that school, was waiting for a _girl_ in the school gate and he had said it in a loud voice when all the students were leaving the school.

When everyone looked at him he felt like Sakura all those years ago when she yelled at him to not to leave in the school gate. Though he did his best to not to blush, he failed.

 _'Stupid teenager hormones!'_

"Ciel-senpai who is this guy?!" Some said.

"Ciel ~I didn't know you had a boyfriend~" Others said.

For his reassuring he wasn't the only one blushing, Ciel's cheeks were as red, if not more, than his. When she arrived to where he was she could only say one thing:

"Shirou, you're an idiot" Truer words ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they convinced everyone that Shirou wasn't Ciel's boyfriend and they were just friends, Shirou and Ciel arranged a meeting later in the city. As Shirou wasn't from the city and he entering a girl's house wouldn't be a good idea (He was sure that someone was stalking him), they were going to meet in Misaki's park.

Sure, in the park they will remain in the public eye but it was better than destroy both of their reputations.

"So, why did you need to see me?" Shirou asked as he saw Ciel approaching. He was currently sitting in a bench, when he saw her he made space for her to sit, and she did it.

"I just wanted to give you something. We're not paying you anything for all your hard work and I thought you earned a reward" Ciel said while opening a box that she had been carrying with her.

Inside the box were a red holy shroud, a black body armor and two metallic shoes. They looked amazing but there was a problem with them

"Ciel, those things are too big for me to wear them" Shirou deadpanned at her.

"Eh? Ah, don't worry about it. I made sure someone put a little enchantment in them, they will adjust to the size of your body when you wear them"

"I see" He didn't even know that it was possible to do that with magecraft, but he trusted Ciel so there was no point in doubting about it. "Thanks Ciel" He said with a smile.

"Don't even mention it. You were the one who had been helping us for a year without reward, this was the less I could have done" She replied with another smile.

"Well..." He didn't want to keep in that topic so..."I ran into this guy before, Shiki Tohno, are you keeping an eye on the boy's family?"

Ciel stared at him for a moment before answering "Yes, I am. I didn't know you knew about the Tohno family, Shirou"

"Well, my old man used to do some business with Shiki's father. I just wanted to be sure that you had that under control. So, Ciel, do you need me for anything else? I'm afraid that I can't stay for much longer, I've been skipping school for a while and I don't want to think what Fuji-nee would do if I don't go home soon" He said the last part with an uneasy smile that sent shivers down Ciel's spine.

"No, if that guardian of yours is like you describe her I think you should be going soon. See you later Shirou"

"See ya" After that both of them took their leaves, but before that Shirou looked at Ciel's gifts inside the box again.

 _'Yeah, I like these'_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 _One day later. Tohno Mansion._

"Hey Akiha, does the name 'Emiya' ring any bells?" Shiki Tohno asked to his sister.

"Emiya...Yes, it does. Why do you ask?" Just thinking about the Emiya family, both _that man_ and his son sent shivers down her spine. How did Shiki know about them?

"Well, yesterday I run into a guy called Shirou Emiya, he said that his father knew ours. Ah, and he also said 'hello' to you. Do you know him?"

"I never met him nor his father, but father told me about them a long time ago. Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou's father, was one of father's better clients" Akiha paused for a moment before asking: "Did he say what he was doing in the town?"

"I think he didn't, but judging by the way he was with the arms crossed and his back against the wall in the school building, he was probably waiting for someone" Shiki said after shrugging.

"I see..."

 _'What could the Magus Killer's son want in this town?'_

That was the only thought in her mind, and as more as she thought about it the less the situation made sense.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **AN** I'm not dead! (I think)

Jokes aside, here it is, second chapter. It took me so long because, as I said in my other fic 'With Wings And A Mind Of Steel' I'm in exams, and I didn't have time to write. But, hey! I don't have any exams anymore and summer break starts 12/1!

And you will be thinking: "What? Summer break? We're not in summer dude!" Well yeah, but didn't I say that I'm not a natural English speaker? I'm going to leave it at that...

By the way, what do you think about this chapter? Bad English aside I think it's not that bad.

Also, did I do a good work with Rin's and Ciel's personalities? If not, leave a review or send me a PM telling me what I did wrong and I will change it.

And yeah, Shirou's starting to look like Archer. Please understand that he had been training with his tracing since he was child, and while he didn't trace any Noble Phantasm yet the same can't be said about powerful Mystic Codes (All of them 100% original and I'm going to show some later. If you have any ideas about Mystic Codes for Shirou to trace tell me and if I like the idea I will use it and say that you invented it)

About Shirou and Rin meeting...I thought writing it from Rin's perspective would have been better, so I did it like that. I'm not going to change it unless I made a fatal mistake that I'm not noticing. I really liked that scene.

Ciel knowing Kiritsugu? Yeah, I always thought 'Why not?' and I did it. Kiritsugu had to have at least one contact in the Church, so why not Ciel?

Ciel giving Shirou Archer's clothes? It's theorized that it was Ciel who gave his shroud to EMIYA (Don't ask why, I read it in the Wiki and that shit is usually wrong), so why not doing it now?

About Shirou meeting Shiki. Don't worry, I don't have any plans for Shirou in the Tsukihime's events. At least not something major that would change it drastically, and even then I have my doubts.

Writing. Yeah, I know, my English sucks. I'm doing my best with it, I swear. So, if someone wants to be my beta and save everyone of dying reading this I would appreciate it.

Shirou acting OOC. Some people may dislike it but I'm not changing it. It's impossible for Shirou to be raised completely different and not be a little OOC. Don't worry, he will still be the same idiot we know and love so don't think too much about it.

Shirou's Servant:

Most people is asking me to give him Arturia as Lancer but I truly want to have Cu as Lancer here. Also, if Shirou summons a Servant, his Servant will always be Arturia as Saber unless you add something aside Avalon to the mix. Lancer Arturia didn't have Avalon, and that's why she grow, with Avalon as the catalyst it would be impossible to summon her.

Also, I had planned to give Shirou a Servant who isn't Arturia and give Arturia to someone else, probably Rin or Sakura (Most likely Rin).

For Shirou's servant I'm between EMIYA (Just because it would be so damn hilarious), Medea (I know, not the most original thing out there but I still like the idea) and Mordred (Giving Shirou Mordred if Rin has Arturia...I haven't read something like that before and it would be interesting to say at least)

Please tell me which one of those three you would prefer.

...Or if you still want Shirou to have Arturia.

Pairing: Well, the truth is that I don't know it myself. Sakura, Rin, Shirou's servant if she is female, or even Ciel! Damn it I have too much options.

Ah! I nearly forgot to say this. I'm done with Shirou's background! Next chapter the Holy Grail War will start!

So guys, I think I have nothing more to say today. Next update: **The Crimson Saber.**

See ya!


	3. The Holy Grail War

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Fate/Stay Night and any related series belongs to Kinoko Nasu, Type-Moon and/or their respective owners. I don't gain anything from the following text.

 _(POV changes to first person when it comes to Shirou's POV, sorry if you don't like it, I'm trying new things to see wich writing style suits me the best, I'm looking forward to your feedback_ )

 _Now, let's continue with this shit that some of you call fanfiction~_

 _The Second Magus Killer._

 _Chapter Three: The Holy Grail War._

Today was another of those days, the kind of days in wich I can't just disappear from the Country to kill some vampires or check the Einzbern Castle in Germany. Why, you may ask? Well...let's just say that I'm not that good taming tigers.

"Shirou! You have been skipping school for almost a week!" The tiger had said. "What were you doing, youngster?" The tiger had asked in what it thought that was an 'intimidating tone'. Well, bad for she but I've heard worse.

Really, explaining to Fuji-nee why I disappear for weeks wasn't an easy task. Much less to all the other teachers and the principal. They almost kicked me out from the school more than once.

But, hey, being the (sort of) grandson of the head of the Yakuza family has its benefits. It only took a 'talk' between the Old Man Raiga and the school principal to 'fix' everything. But, of course, it didn't save me from situations like this. As explaining my situation to Raiga...Well, I just told him that some of Kiritsugu's past was coming back to bit me. He understood what I meant and told me that if I ever needed his help, I could just ask him.

"Err...meeting an old friend?" It sounded more like a question than I wanted to, damn it. I truly disliked to lie to Fuji-nee, but it's not like I can just tell her 'Yeah, I'm a vampire hunter, why do you ask?'. It was for her own good, I convinced myself of that.

"Shirou~" Taiga obviously didn't buy it.

"No! It's true! I just met the daughter of an old friend of Dad, I swear!" And it wasn't that far from the true. Sure, I only met with Ciel in the last day of those I've been out, and the 'daughter' part was complete bullshit, but it was still a half-turth and not a lie...Or so I've convinced myself that it was.

"Oh?" She said, clearly amused at my response. "So you met one of Kirtsugu's old friend's daughter," I nodded and she continued. "Oh, and do Rin-chan and Sakura-chan know about this?"

"...What's that supposed to mean?" I asked after a few moments trying to get the meaning behind her question, but even after half a minute trying to process it, my brain couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"Really Shirou, sometimes you're as dense as brick," Fuji-nee said, trying to contain a giggle. "You'll understand when you grow older."

When I grow older, what the heck is that supposed to mean?...Wait, did she imply that...

My cheeks blushed as I understood the meaning behind Fuji-nee's past question. Damn it she's right, sometimes I'm as dense as a brick.

"Ciel and I are not like that!" I argued striking the table with enough strength to almost break it, damn, that was a close call. I'll have to pay more attention to the strength I use in a mundane environment.

"So her name is Ciel, huh. I'll see who is this witch that tries to steal my little brother later." That only made my cheeks burn and turn into a certainly not healthy red color.

"I told you it isn't like that!" I almost broke the table again.

"Sure it isn't," She said, her voice was in a clear sarcastic tone that remembered me a little too much of myself when I'm in some of my teasing moods. Was she imitating me? Am I such a bad influence? Is this what people call karma? Because if it is, I'm not teasing Fuji-nee again. Ever.

 _(Scene Break)_

After eating breakfast and explaining how Ciel and I are not a couple (more than once) to a hungry tiger and a blushing Sakura who arrived a little later than usual, (And thus allowing my little talk with Fuji-nee. Thank you Sakura) I walked to the school alongside my kohai as Fuji-nee ran to school alone God knows why.

In the middle of our way we ran into Rin, as usual. At first both of them disliked the idea of walking together, (Truly, these two had to have some dark past that I'm missing. If not I can't explain it) but time and myself helped to make them a little more comfortable with each other. Little being the keyword, as they rarely talked with each other unless I'm the one who starts the conversation. Like now.

"Hey, have you heard about those 'gase leaks'?" I pronounced the phrase 'gase leaks' with clear irony, and I send them a look that spoke by itself. Saying clearly that I didn't buy a shit about that excuse.

Both of them understood what I meant. Rin and I were sort of partners when it comes to Thaumaturgy, she teaching me about all the stuff that Kiritsugu didn't teach me and I teaching her about Bounded Fields and my branch of Reinforcement. Though I'm still much better than her when it comes to those two particular kind of magecraft, she kicks my ass in almost everything else.

And with Sakura...Well, it's complicated. She clearly knew that I was magus, and I knew who her grandfather was. But, we didn't talk at all about the supernatural side of the world. I guess it could be said that we didn't because we both wanted to keep our relationship as it was, talking about mundane stuff and being good firends...Well, at least that's what _I_ wanted.

Sakura didn't say anything, and the only response I got from Rin was a hum that I understood as 'We talk about it later'.

Well, there goes my attempt to socialize.

Sighing, I kept walking until we arrived to Homurahara Academy's gate, our school's gate. Homurahara Academy was actually a rather big place, consisting of a main building and several smalls buildings in the courtyard, like the Archery range or the Kendo club's building.

I used to be a part of the Archery club, but after nearly killing Sakura's idiotic brother I was forced to quit, not like I cared anyway. My archery is flawless, I won't miss unless I want to. Anyway, back to the incident, well...Sakura's older brother, Shinji, was harassing a group of new club members and I might have broken _some_ of his bones?...

I swear, it wasn't that serious. I didn't touch anything vital, just some ribs and his nose. I nearly got expelled from school that time. It took the Fujimura group blackmailing the principal, and I truly feel bad for the guy, the only thing I give him are headaches after all...But punching Shinji was worth it.

Oh, since that day, Ayako, the Archery club captain and a friend of mine from back in Elements School, won't stop worshipping me as if I were some kind of God or something. Heck, she actually laughed like a psycho while I punched Shinji. I knew that she wasn't in good terms with him but I didn't expect...that.

"Hey, Emiya," I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder as I heard a male voice calling my name. When I turned back I caught sight of the Student Council president, Issei Ryuudou. At first he disliked me, skipping classes all the time and getting in a lot of fights are not exactly what the Student Council would want you to do, you know? But then, at some point after my fight with Shinji he took a liking in me, to the point where I could say that he's my only male friend in the School.

"Oh, hello Issei, do you need my help with something?" I usually stay after school fixing everything he has for me, it was quite the way to save money.

"Yeah, the heater broke again, could you please fix it after school?"

"The heater? Issei, that isn't going to last. No matter what I do I can only fix it temporally, it's beyond help."

"I see...Then I'll see if we can spare to buy another one. Can you at least check it before you leave?"

"Sure, no problem. Do you need my help with something else?" I said while we both started walking towards our classroom, the class 2-C.

"No, it actually was all I needed your help with," Issei said, as we reached the class' door. "Thanks Emiya."

"Whenever you want, Issei." I gave him a smile and sat in my own desk, just in time for the tiger to get running through the classroom's door.

 _(Scene Break)_

Classes have passed. From Fuji-nee's English class to Kuzuki-sensei's boring lectures, nothing particularly interesting was taught today so far.

The bell rang signaling lunchtime, and as almost everyday I made my way to the rooftop. The place and with who I eat my lunch changes everyday, sometimes I do it with Issei in the Student Council room, other days with Sakura and Ayako in the Archery range. Though nowadays I mostly eat with Rin in the rooftop, no particular reason in why it's like that. Maybe because with Rin I don't have to worry in hiding the other side of me? The one who isn't the kind but troublesome guy that most people think I am? I don't truly know.

Trying to find a reason to why I like so much the rooftop, I got to the door and opened it. As always Rin was already waiting for me sat behind a water tank that blocked the wind, making it the perfect place to just sit down and eat. Before greeting her, I allowed myself to observe her figure.

Rin is a young woman with blue eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styled with twin-tails tied with black ribbons. During school, she wears the standard Homurahara uniform, which she sometimes accompanies with a long red coat, though today she wasn't wearing the aforementioned coat. Outside school she usually wears a red turtleneck and a black skirt, accompanied by black long socks.

By all the senses of the word, Rin was beautiful. Granted, I've been exposed to that beauty for years so I'm far from being affected by it, much less when I know her true personality.

"You're late, idiot," Rin said, in the flat tone that she usually uses when I do something stupid.

"Am I?" I said with my well-known smirk, one that I know very well that irritates her. As she rolled her eyes at that sight my smirk only got bigger. It's not like I like make her suffer, but she punches me so I guess it's a good way to counterattack without being aggressive. Really, it seemed that my comment about she being a tsundere when we first met wasn't erroneous at all.

"...Shut up and sit here, idiot," Rin said, touching the floor next to her with her left hand indicating me to sit down. I sat, as that was why I came here, after all.

"You forgot your lunchbox again, did you?" I deadpanned at her. Sometimes she would claim that she 'forgot' her lunch, so I always make two lunchboxes. I'm not dense enough to not see her true intentions regarding my lunch, but I never made a comment about it.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," She said in a way too serious if you take in account that we were talking about lunchboxes.

Sighing, I opened both of the lunchboxes and we started eating.

"So, how was your meeting with this Ciel?" After a few moments, Rin asked. She never met Ciel personally, but I talked about her with Rin a few times.

"Well, there wasn't any special mission," She raised an eyebrow at that. "She just wanted to give me something."

"Something?"

"Yep, my new combat outfit. I'll show it to you later," For some reason her face lightened up a little after I said that. Really, there are some moments when I truly wonder what's going on in her mind. "You okay, Rin?" I waved a hand in front of her face after she spaced out for almost a minute.

"Huh?" Her face turned into an unhealthy tone of red when she realized that she had been lost in thought for so much time. "I-I...Shirou you idiot!" She slapped me in the face.

"Ouch," It hurted, a lot. Geez, what's her problem? No, you know what? I'm done trying to understand women, it's impossible. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Shut up, you fool," Well, at least this time she didn't call me an idiot, I guess it's...good? I don't know, Rin's mind is incomprehensible sometimes. I blame my gender for that, maybe if I were a female I would be able to understand her. But, hey! I'm a male so there's no way to change that...

...I hope.

Anyway, we continued eating in an awkward silence until the bell rang, signaling the re-start of classes. We parted ways in the direction to our respective classes, and then I realized something...

...I forgot to ask her about the 'gas leaks'.

 _(Scene Break)_

After my realization, I took a decision. I will search for Rin after fixing Issei's stuff to ask her, I didn't have much to do anyway. Once classed were over, I made my way to the Student Council room. It seemed that the heater wasn't the only thing that needed reparations, but the other things were all Issei's and not school propriety, so he didn't want me to bother with those.

In the end I persuaded him and he allowed me to fix his things too, but by the time I ended it was already night. Issei had took his leave a half an hour ago, saying that he should be going or his father would be mad. He told me to leave too, but I ignored him and continued with the repairs.

Oh, well, I can always talk to Rin tomorrow so I shouldn't go to her house so late in the evening. But when I got to the school gate, I caught three particular scents with my nose. One was Rin's, and alongside her were another two of unbelievable power, so powerful that if they were Dead Apostle Ancestors, heck, if they were Arcuied Brunestud herself, I wouldn't be so surprised. Nah, screw it, for what I heard the Moon Princess is stronger than this two.

However, that's taking into account that Arcuied Brunestud is probably the stronger being in existence, so I'm not being so fair. This two had enough power to tear down mountains without much effort, and I'm sure that they would kick my ass effortlessly if I don't take them seriously.

So, projecting my favorite sword, one that I've seen a long time ago, I ran to where I sensed them. This particular weapon was a katana, one far too long to be wielded properly, much less with one hand as I use it. But, it used to belong to a really good swordsman, one that time have erased his name. And, as someone who can replicate the skill of the previous user of a blade just by touching it, this was a really deadly weapon in my hands.

It's name was Monohoshi-Zao, the blade of a peerless swordsman whose name wasn't recorded even in the sword's history.

While I ran, the sound of steel clashing steel registered in my ears and as I continued running it get louder. Damn, I have to end this soon or someone is going to hear them. But what caught my attention was the fact that Rin was standing near them, was she spying them? Or was she somehow involved im this?

I approached and what I saw surprised me a bit. A blue-haired man, who was dressed in a really tight blue outfit, was clashing using an spear with a blond woman dressed in a blue armor using some kind of invisible weapon...And Rin was cheering the woman.

But what caught most of my attention was the man's spear. The moment I laid my eyes on it, information flowed through my brain.

That was _Gae Bolg,_ the barbed spear that strikes with death...And it was a goddamn Noble Phantasm. My jaw opened at all the information that entered in my mind, if what I was seeing was true (And it was, as something similar happens with any bladed weapon I see) now I can project a goddamn Noble Phantasm. But, something in the history in the blade caught my attention. If I was seeing a Noble Phantasm, then the man in front of me was a Heroic Spirit? No...A Servant.

Dad told me about the Grail War, but it shouldn't be starting until fifty more years! How was this possible?! Well, I guess that I'm seeing a fight between the Lancer-Class Servant, Cu Chulainn, and an unknown Servant whose weapon I couldn't see. And Rin was a Master.

You know what? I blame Zelretch for this

Choosing to not to test my luck even more, I decided to leave. However, "WHO'S THERE?"...Lancer seemed to hear me.

Oh well, I guees if the woman helps me I might be able to win, and I always have my trap card, after all.

"Are you talking to me?" I said, surprising Rin who hadn't see me back when Lancer heard me. Her eyes were those of pure fear. Oh, come on! I'm good enough to not die so easily.

"Oh? The kid has guts, it seems," Lancer said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Come on Lancer, do you truly think that I'm just a 'kid'?" Everyone's eyes widened when I said that. But I guess that Rin's reasons to do it were different than the Servants'.

"He, unless you're Assassin you don't stuck like a Servant to me," He then eyed my sword. "But then again, what kind of Assassin shows his position and fights with a sword?!" He said while running at me with inhuman speed and striking at me with Gae Bolg, were not for my reinforced body and the skill of the previous user of Monohoshi-Zao I would have been dead by now.

In the lapse of a minute our blades clashed time and time again at speeds impossible to be followed by a normal eye, granted I reinforced all of my body, including my eyes, before the fight so I could barely keep up with him. Barely being the keyword, as he was clearly holding back and even then he was faster than I.

Our 'battle' was interrupted as Rin ordered to the other Servant, who she called Saber, to help me.

"Ha! It seems that not all magi nowadays are weak guys! You're lucky, boy, as my Master says that you should be left alone. Tell me, what's your name?" Lancer said while he exchanged blows with Saber. His facial expression have changed to a look of admiration and pride.

"...Emiya," I said, and I would swear that Saber's eyes widened at my name. I must be hallucinating things, there's no way that a Heroic Spirit would have recognized my name.

"Very well, Emiya, you're free to go," His expression changed to a bloodthirsty grin as he laid eyes on Saber again, who had been striking him relentlessly. "Now, Saber, where did we left it?!"

As the two Servants continued exchanging blows, I directed my gaze to Rin who was looking at me in awe. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have left, but it was clear that Saber had the upper hand and Lancer's blows weren't directed to kill, so I leaved.

And when I did, three tattoo-like signs shaped in the form of a sword appeared on my left hand.

Those were Command Seals, and were made to be carried by the Masters in the Holy Grail War.

 _(Scene Break)_

Once I arrived to my house, the first thing I did was to search for my father's notes in my workshop. Specifically, the Holy Grail War notes. There, Kiritsugu wrote all he knew about the Grail War and until today I didn't pay much attention to it.

I read them and got a good grasp about how the War worked and its rules. Personally I wouldn't kill the Masters unless they deserve to die, while I don't have much complains in killing it isn't like I enjoy senseless slaughtering.

And to its very core, a War _is_ senseless slaughtering. No matter how much you think about it.

I also read about the Command Seals, three spells that grant absolute control over a Servant when you use them, they also were proof in that one is a Master. To put it simply, they are absolute orders and without them you can't be a Master.

Well, if I have these Seals then the Grail chose me as a Master, then? I have no particular use for it, much less taking into account that according to my father's notes the thing is cursed.

But, participating in a Holy Grail War will give me something that I cannot refuse...

...I'll see Illya.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

AN: Yep, chapter three! And I got it by a week and some days before than I predicted! Well, I guess that means that by new year I'll post the next chapter of _'The Crimson Saber'._

Not much to say here, I'll said what I think about the POV change after the disclaimer so I won't talk about it, tell me what you think.

Also, to Shirou's Servant the winner have been...

...Mordred!

Yep, I'll have to re-start Fate/Apocrypha to get her personality right...Oh well I was the only one who put me into this mess so I cannot complain.

 _I'm still needing a Beta, by the way~_

See ya guys, hope you liked the new chapter.


	4. The (Almost) Sane Berserker

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Fate/Stay Night and any related series belongs to Kinoko Nasu, Type-Moon and/or their respective owners. I don't gain anything from the following text.

 _The Second Magus Killer_

 _Chapter Four: The (Almost) Sane Berserker._

I made my way to the Magic Circle in the middle of the shed. It was painted by dad's wife, Illya's mother, a long time ago, in the Fourth Holy Grail War.

It wasn't made for summonings, but my father's notes said that any Formalcraft Circle would do, and it wasn't like I had the materials to draw a proper one to begin with.

While it isn't completely necessary, to summon a Servant in the normal way I have to chant. If not, something could go wrong with the summoning.

"Let silver and iron to the origin.

"Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.

"The ancestor is the great master Schweinorg.

"The alighted wind becomes a wall.

"The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.

"Repeat every five times.

"Simply, shatter once filled.

"I announce.

"Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.

"In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

"Here is my oath.

"I am the one who becomes all the good of the world, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world.

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"

When I finished with the aria, I felt as Magical Energy was drained from my Circuits, and a lot of smoke appeared where was the Circle. I did it. I summoned a Servant.

Now, which kind of Servant was? Lancer and Saber were out of the question, as I've already seen both. That leaves Archer, Caster, Assassin, Rider and Berserker. I wonder who of these might be?

When the smoke disappeared I caught sight of my Servant. A knight. One who was shorter than myself, but I knew better than considering that as a handicap. A heavy steel armor covered their body, and a helmet with two horns covered their face, making me unable to see their gender.

"Who are you?" I asked the question without even noticing.

Then, the helmet started melting itself with the armor, as if it was part of it and not something else.

When the helmet was completely out, what I saw partially stunned me. Under that steel was a beautiful young woman, easily the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Even Rin or Sakura would be found lacking compared to her.

She then stabbed the ground with her sword, who my eyes told me to be Clarent, and spoke.

"I'm Mordred! The true and only heir of Arthur Pendragon!" Of course I already knew that. "So, I ask of you, are you my Master?" She spoke in a tone of cockiness and self confidence with a grin.

Through Clarent I've seen everything about her life since she stole that sword.

I knew that she hated to be called a woman. I knew that she hold grudge against her 'father' for rejecting her as 'his' 'son'. I knew how she rebelled, in hopes that her 'father' would finally see her worth of continuing 'his' legacy as the King Of Knights. And I knew how she and her 'father' killed each other in the battle of Camlann.

In the end, it was hard to not sympathize with Mordred. And, at least from what Clarent showed me, King Arthur was a dick. It didn't matter if 'he' had been raped by Morgan, Mordred was still 'his' 'son'. But Arthur never recognized her as 'his' heir.

Mordred just wanted the approval of her 'father', something that was denied to her time and time again.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Shirou Emiya, your Master." I replied, an smirk formed on my lips. While I usually do that just to annoy Rin, that smirk of mine is becoming something that I do unwittingly from time to time.

I extended my hand to her, which instead of shaking it as most people would do, Mordred just clashed hers with mine.

Luckily I've seen that coming and reinforced my hand. It didn't hurt that much.

Then, Mordred dismissed her armor, a not-so-modest red attire that leaved little to the imagination took its place. A full year in the battlefield made sure that I didn't blush, but it was a close call. I really dodged a bullet there.

Most people would have questioned her gender, but knowing that she would probably try to kill me if I do it, I decided to not to test my luck and go with something else.

"Say, Mordred, what class are you? Saber is already taken, so I'm rather curious about it."

"Ah, _that_. Unfortunately I've been downgraded to a mere Berserker, but worry not! My power is still the same! I'm the one who surpassed my father with the sword, after all!"

"Berserker, huh. For what I know you don't stuck me like one. Probably you were given a low ranked Mad Enchantment?"

"There is no point in worrying about such a trivial things, Master," Mordred said in a dismissive tone. Then it changed back to the full of excitement of before. "You said that Saber have been summoned already, right?" I nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?! I will prove that I'm better than any Saber with the sword!"

"Easy there, Mordred. First we should go to the Church." I chuckled at Mordred's enthusiasm at defeating Saber, only I was known at how ironic it was. After all, Saber was _'him'._

"...Eh?" Mordred made a confused look and tilted her head to the side. I swear, with all this cuteness it's going to be hard to pretend that I don't see her as a girl.

Making a Berserker angry at me probably wasn't the best of my ideas, after all.

 _(Scene Break)_

The Kotomine Church. According to my father's notes, in the Holy Grail War an overseer is supposed to be there. In the previous war, it had been Kirei Kotomine's father, Risei Kotomine, who by now had been dead for ten years. So, the most logical thing was that Kirei Kotomine was the new overseer.

I didn't like it.

Kotomine always meant bad news, it was no secret to me how he tried to kill my father at any chance he got and that he may or may not try to do the same with me just for being an Emiya.

I've been avoiding him for a full year by now, if he tried to go to my home I just disappeared jumping to the opposite side of the roof and leaving him alone at the door. If he happened to be in Rin's house I just avoided going there, and if he appeared to visit Rin when I was already there I leaved by the windows.

Of course, I knew that someday I would have to talk with him. That day have come.

Sure, I could avoid registering in the war, but that would make me someone who broke the rules and by logic, a target for the other Masters. I could hope that Rin wouldn't try to kill me, but Lancer's Master was another story. It was painfully obvious to him/her that I'm a Magus, and if everyone except one Master registers themselves, and I'm not one of them, I would be an obvious suspect.

In the long run talking to Kotomine would be for the best.

...Well, or so I hoped.

"Berserker," I called to my Servant, who had been following me all the way in spiritual form.

"Yeah?"

"Wait for me at the door, if things look bad don't doubt in entering."

"Sounds fine for me," Mordred shrugged uncaringly.

I chuckled a little and opened the Church's door.

It looked like any normal Church would do, but I could tell that there was _something_ wrong with this one. Maybe it had something to do with the smirking priest in the altar?

"Ah, welcome. I'm Father Kotomine, how can I help you?" I didn't know why, but something about this priest put me on edge. I felt as if I lowered my guard for even a second I would be making a fatal mistake.

"I'm Shirou Emiya, I've come to register myself as the Master of Berserker in this Holy Grail War." I spoke clearly, not leaving room to any doubts.

"Ah, young Emiya, you're following your father's legacy, then?"

"None of your business, Kotomine."

The priest chuckled.

"You truly are that man's son, aren't you?" Kotomine's smirk got bigger. "Very well, do you need that I explain you the rules of this War?"

"No need, I already know them." I turned my back to him and started walking to the door, not wanting to spend more time than the necessary with this man.

"Wait, Shirou Emiya," The priest's voice sounded behind me. I looked behind my shoulder. "Rejoice, because your wish shall be granted."

I did not know what the man was talking about, nor why he said that all of sudden, but somehow it annoyed me. Not even bothering to respond, I opened the door and leaved.

"Berserker," I called to her, and she materialized in front of me. "Remind me later to kill that priest as fast as I can."

Mordred, who I suppose have been listening my conversation with Kotomine, just gave me a nod alongside a blood thirsty grin that reminded me of Lancer as a response.

"So, Master-"

"Shirou," I interrupted her in mid sentence.

"Eh?"

"Just call me Shirou, being called 'Master' makes me feel awkward."

"Err, okay. Shirou, what are we going to do now? Because I'm eager to fight that Saber!"

"I'm not sure yet, we should go to home and plan what to do next. I'm not one to run blindly into the battlefield, you know?"

"Hmph, whatever you sa- SHIROU!"

In less than a second, Mordred took me on her arms and rolled to the side. At first, I was really confused of what was going on, but then I realized as a projectile just passed through where we have been a second ago.

"Damn!" Projecting Monohoshi-Zao, I blocked any arrow that came in my way, Mordred did the same with those that were directed to her, her full armor, including her helmet, were back on her body.

"We aren't going anywhere with this, any ideas, Berserker?"

"Yeah, what about...THIS?!" She then released lots of prana, so much that it almost made me feel sick. The Magical Energy alone was enough to vaporize all the arrows around us. After that, she grabbed my hand and released even more prana in one big explosion of power that sent us several hundred meters ahead.

We might have confused the enemy, as the 'arrows' stopped coming.

"Come on! What are you waiting for, Shirou?!" She seemed annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry!" I reinforced my body to its utmost limits, and we both started running in the direction in which the arrows came from.

The archer might have noticed us, as more projectiles started to fly in our direction. Only that this time they weren't arrows.

Every single one of them was a goddamn Noble Phantasm. D-Rank at best, nothing compared to Gae Bolg or Clarent, but they were still Noble Phantasms. Monohoshi-Zao won't do to block them, not even with all the Reinforcement of the world, a mundane weapon won't last long clashing with Noble Phantasms.

In my fight with Lancer I was just lucky that it didn't broke.

"Oh shit."

"Something wrong, Shirou?!"

"My weapon won't do, cover me for a moment!"

"I'm on it!" Mordred did as I told her.

Now, what can I use? If I project Clarent I might confuse Mordred, and that would prove fatal. One of these nameless Noble Phantasms won't do either, they weren't good enough to last to last until we arrive to where the archer was.

But I had recorded something better in my mind.

"Trace On." My Magic Ciruicts flowed with prana, much more than the one I usually do to project something. Well, it was normal, what I'm projecting isn't a sword but it also is a Noble Phantasm, so I guess that it was to be expected.

The vague form of a spear appeared on my right hand, tracing non-swords had always been harder to me. But I needed this one right now.

Gae Bolg, the barbed spear that strikes with death appeared on my hands. I moved it by instinct, in a way almost identical to Lancer. Any skilled warrior would be able to tell how Lancer's technique was still better than mine, but it was enough to keep up with this archer's projectiles.

One by one, the projectiles kept being destroyed or redirected by Mordred and I. Some or them were already high ranked Noble Phantasms, even B Rank, but nothing that the might of my Servant and I combined couldn't keep up with.

"I must say, I'm impressed! And impressing me isn't something easy, Shirou," Mordred said at some point during our run.

"Well, thank you. One isn't praised by the one who surpassed King Arthur everyday!" She blushed a little. Heh, I said exactly what she wanted to hear, huh?

"O-of course! Anyway, we are near the archer, look out!"

Indeed, the projectiles were coming from the building just ahead of us. Mordred grabbed my hand and released prana again, jumping to the top of the building in just one move.

We got to the roof of the building, the cold night breeze accompanied us. There stood a man.

White hair, tanned skin and steel-colored eyes, algonside a red shroud and black armor. He was tall, really tall.

It was like looking at a future version of myself, only that my projection magecraft already burned my skin completely and the color had finally disappeared from my hair.

And what's more, my annoying smirk was present on his face.

The only thing I couldn't identify were his swords, Kanshou and Bakuya were called. Thankfully I hadn't seen them before in my life.

What is this? Who is this man? It has to be a coincidence, right? He couldn't be...

"Oi, Shirou, that guy looks a lot like you," Mordred pointed at the red swordsman, confirming what was in my mind.

"Yeah, I noticed," I pointed Gae Bolg at him. The man's expression was slowly changing from my cunning smirk to a look of confusion. His gaze drifted from me to Mordred a few times, he didn't seem to come with an answer to what was confusing him, so he shrugged.

"Master, I think that fighting these two wouldn't be the wisest thing to do right now," The man's voice sounded.

"You sure, Archer? They don't seem to be a big deal," A childish voice responded to the bowman.

I moved my gaze from the now named Archer to the opposite side of the rooftop. There stood a little girl. Pale skin, long snow-white hair, and crimson eyes. She weared a blue and white dress and an equal blue hat, that gave her an aristocratic appearance.

"I'm Illyasviel Von Ein-" But she never got to end her sentence, as I reinforced my body at its limits, ran to her, and hugged her with all my might.

"Illya...Illya...Illya! Hahahahahaha! I finally found you! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" I...I couldn't help it. I finally found her...All my life was just a preparation for this moment. My training, my travels, my battles...All of it. Everything was just to save her, in a way or another.

And now...Now she was here! The Einzbern were far away in Germany, they had no way to keep me away from her. And if they dared to try something...I would crush every single one of them mercilessly. Even if I have to destroy a whole Country in order to do so, I would not hesitate if it meant protecting her.

Why? Because I don't have anything else. Dad once told me that I can't save everyone, no matter what I do, and that I have to focus in those closest to me.

And what was close to oneself if not a sibling?

I continued laughing like a madman while hugging her tighter. And as the moments passed, tears formed in my eyes.

I could feel Mordred's and Archer's gaze in my back. I didn't care. I finally found Illya, nothing else mattered right now.

"Eh...Onii-chan?...Don't you...hate me?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? I spend all my life learning all I could about magecraft in hopes to break that Bounded Field in that damn Castle in Germany. Just to save you...To bring you back!"

"...Bring me back?" She asked, her tone was a mix between confusion, remorse and sadness.

"Yeah! Dad told me everything about you! After the Grail War he was injured, and he had no way to break into the Einzbern Castle in Germany! He taught me magecraft and everything he knew, just because he thought that I might have been able to save you one day!" I continued sobbing in her chest. I might have looked ridiculous, but I did not care.

"Papa did that?"

"Yeah! That and much more!"

 _(Scene Break)_

 _Illya's POV_

Illya had mixed feelings about the crying boy in her chest. She had come here to kill him. He was the one who stole her father and kept him all for himself.

But now he was saying that her papa wanted to save her, but couldn't. And instead he trained this boy to be the one who would do it.

She had lived all her life thinking that her papa had forsaken and betrayed her, but now she was being told that it wasn't like that. That he tried to save her but failed doing it.

Saying that she had troubles believing it would have been an understanding, but she also couldn't sense any lie in this boy's words. He was being honest. He was truly crying because he finally met his sister. He did it. For what she had been told, saying that saving her was the purpose of his life wouldn't be an exaggeration.

For all she wanted to kill him, Illya felt as her heart warmed. As the ice that had formed around it with the passing of the years had finally melted. And soon, she started crying alongside her brother.

"Thank you...Onii-chan."

 _(Scene Break)_

 _Mordred's POV_

"Any idea of what's going on?" She asked to the red Archer.

He just shrugged.

Well, her Master was more interesting than she had initially thought.

 _(Scene Break)_

 _Archer's POV_

He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. This wasn't he. Shirou Emiya wasn't supposed to know about the Einzbern and his sister. His Servant was supposed to be the blue Saber, not _this_. He wasn't supposed to have received a proper training in Magecraft nor be able to project so soon in the war.

Furthermore, Illya shouldn't have summoned _him_. Her Servant should have been the black giant, Heracles. Since the moment he had been summoned by Illya he knew that something weird was going on, but now he could confirm it.

This Shirou Emiya wasn't him. Killing him won't accomplish anything. His objective was to save his sister, not becoming a Hero of Justice. Archer couldn't believe it. There might not be a potential paradox to erase his own existence here.

But, then again, he was a Counter Guardian. He was familiar with being disappointed.

He would have to test him. Maybe, just maybe, there might be still hopes to save this boy, unlike him...

 _Who had been lost since the beginning._

 _(Scene Break)_

 _Back to Shirou's POV_

I finally stopped crying, and when I did, I realized that Illya have been doing it too. We might technically be strangers, but she's my sister. I'll protect her no matter what.

I promised dad that I would do so.

"Illya," She looked at me, her eyes contained lots of non-spilled tears. "...Let's go home." She just nodded.

"Archer, turn into spirit form," She told to her Servant, who nodded and did as he was told to. Illya wasn't an idiot, she surely made the connection that Mordred and I did about Archer. But, was he truly...Me? I'll have to talk to him later.

"Berserker, you too."

My Servant looked at me, I couldn't place what her reaction was as the helmet covered all of her face. At the end she just shrugged and went into spirit form.

I'll have a talk with Mordred later. It's going to be a _really_ long one.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _AN:_** Nothing much to say here aside from what I say in every single update, so...

Hope you liked the chapter guys, the next one being updated will be _'The Crimson Saber'._

Oh, don't assume nothing about Mordred's Berserker form, I had quite a few plans regarding her mental state and skills. They will be shown eventually.

See ya!


End file.
